Mirror Twins
by Admin L
Summary: Pit is trapped in the underworld by the queen of the Underworld, Madusa, with the aid of the goddess of Light he escapes his cell and makes his way to save her. He faces off the most loyal servants of Medusa but not without a friend he finds from the Mirror of Truth. No OCs- Next chapter will come out on June 5th
1. The beginning

**Admin L**(If you want you can call me Vio)**:** So, this is my first fanfiction so if there are mistakes or things I left out I'm sorry~. I wrote this story for my comic so I'll have that up eventually. This is based on the first kid icarus game. **Not Kid Icarus uprising. **But dark Pit will be in it, well a different version, you could kinda say he's like a OC because he's not the real dark pit.

Thanks for clicking, I'm not going to stall you any longer.

(c) I do not own Kid Icarus, The rightful owner is the company Nintendo

* * *

**Prologue: the beginning**

**Pit's POV**

How long have I been there? ... I don't know. How did I get here? …I don't know. I'm a pretty small boy. I look like a human of the age of 5. I have short spiky light brown hair and sky blue eyes. I wear a long white shirt with long sleeves and a plain white scarf and small black shorts. I also have two white wings but they don't work, they were far too small for my body.

I'm stuck in a small prison cell. There were no windows; all the walls were solid stone, so was the floor and ceiling. One wall was barred with a locked door. It was a pretty plain cell in my opinion, there weren't even any lights but there was a red demonic glow. I could see the keys to get out, they were hooked not too far from my cell but they were completely out of the reach of my short arms. Every once in a while, weird floating monsters with one eye would pass by but heed no attention to me but sometimes the weird skeleton guys in robes would too, but they were creepy and I would stay out of their sight. It was really lonely and boring; there was no one to talk to or help me get out. I had been sitting on the floor with my knees up to my chest and resting my head on them. I sat there for what seemed like days or more. I had no idea. Then I got up and stood next to the door, to look for a way to get out.

**Palutena's POV**

I had sent Medusa to the underworld. However, she would not stay without a fight. She had built her own army in the underworld. She had grew more powerful than my army and fought her way back into Skyworld. I had been imprisoned in the sky palace at Skyworld, but she told me of the angel that she had trapped in the underworld. As an angel he is a born fighter for the light. He was the only hope that I had left. For me, Skyworld, and the humans as I have no power to stop Medusa. So I used the little bit of power I had left to bestow the boy a gift that will help him on his way.

**Back to Pit's POV**

I saw a light that came from behind me and I quickly turned around. It was like a ray of light, that came from the ceiling to the middle of the room. It broke all logic but I just went along with it. I had hesitantly walked up to it. Soon, after standing near the light there was a quick flash that blinded me for a moment then the light was gone leaving behind a bow. I keeled down and picked it up. It was made out of wood, I think. It was pretty plain and it was light . A glimmer of hope filled my heart. I jumped about happily, waving my arms around until I realized... the bow came with no arrows. My mood quickly dropped. I walked over to the barred walls, holding the bow at my side. I stared at the keys. I felt something weird in in my hand, I felt as if it was building up energy. I lifted the bow and aimed it at the hook that held the keys. I pulled back on the string and was surprised to see an arrow had appeared between my fingers. I smiled and did not wait a second to ponder on it. I let go of the string and it soared through the air and broke the hook, causing the keys to fall to the ground. I then put the bow down and reached for the keys but my arms were too short. I got a bright idea. I held one side of the bow then put my hand though the bars with the bow and used the other side to get the keys and quickly pulled my arm back, grabbed the keys and ran to the door to unlock it. I was so excited I struggled to unlock the door. As soon as I got out I shouted in joy. I then heard some noise in the distance and I felt my blood go cold. I ran the other way, away from the noise. My heart started racing and I started panicking. I seemed to have left the prison area and started entering a more temple looking part of the building. I calmed down. I seemed to have lost whatever I heard back there but I knew they would realized that I was gone. I had to get out of there. After running for a while through the hallways, I thought I was walking through different prisons. And each one would have one open door. Then I stopped and stared into one of the cells. Then, I realized I had been running in circles.

And now I'm here, lost in this endless hall.

* * *

**Admin L:**There you go~. If you like it feel free to review or PM me advise. If you liked it and want to know what happens then Review or tell me, I'll carry on if you guys or girls like it

Also I'd like to thank my two Betas for helping me, Brawlingwolf and Admin M


	2. Chapter 2

The mirror of truth

The young angel sighed at the sight of the cell after he realized he'd been pretty silly. "Well, If I can't go forward I'll go up or down", he concluded, "…Now, I'm talking to myself." He said as he carried on walking but this time he knew he had to be more aware of his surroundings. Around the cells he went, there was no sign of life, just an endless hall or so it seemed.

In the distance, he saw a long red ray of light, He slowly moved towards it, he found that it belong to one of those strange creatures that would come by that carries white wispy orbs, they looked evil and crazy. Pit stopped in his tracks just as the reaper turned to him and it's red vision gazed upon Pit. Everything went silent and cold sweat dripped down his forehead. "H-Hi", pit stuttered and tried to keep positive. That was a big mistake; the reaper went ballistic and started running towards him. Pit ran the other way. Pit could hear the echoes of the reaper's call for back up. Pit built up all his courage to fight off the beast and turned around only to see the reapers scythe crash against his side sending him backwards.

Pit was wounded but the thought of dying in a place like this, drove his will to get up. He was clearly no match for the reaper. He again started running but he knows that turning will lead to his death. His legs were ached and wound carried on bleeding, as his legs started buckle so he stopped by a wall to catch his breath. He leaned and fell through the wall and onto the ground. Panicked he quickly got up and looked around to see a stair leading up, "This has to be better than staying down here" he mumbled to himself and walked over to ladder, he gripped the first pole and pulled himself up. He realized that the injuries weren't too deep as they stopped bleeding.

What he discovered was a large circular room; the room was lit by touches with flames that shine blue. However, still held it's red color and there were to more exits but the main thing that caught Pit's attention was the giant mirror in the middle of the room. It was so clean it looked like you could just walk through it but there was something strange about the mirror. The mirror reflected the walls as deep blue and staring back at him were two red eyes.

The owner of the red eyes saw a white angel enter the room with some trouble. To him that said angel looked very much like himself, the owner of the red eyes, had back hair matching his black clothing and dark wings, other than that he looked identical to the light angel. He was a dark angel he concluded.

The dark angel started to hear a voice in his head "Kill the boy!" A serpent like voice hissed in his thoughts, the boy refused as he thought back to the voice, "I have no need to and I can't even leave this place to get to him". The voice came again but it was louder than before "Kill him and I'll give you a reward", the dark angel thought about the offer and relied, "Like I care, I'm not doing anything that someone orders me to do". The voice spoke again but this time threatening, the dark angel tried covering his ear to block the loud noise "You don't have a choice", the dark angel's

Pit watched as the dark angel for a while, at first he just sat there staring back at him until he stood up. The eyes that started out curious at the sight of Pit because dull and emotionless but this did detour pit from greeting the dark angel, "Hey there, my name is Pit." When the dark angel didn't respond he started to get worried, the dark angel was right up the mirror as emotionless eyes became eyes of a killer. The dark angel started to exit the mirror, in a panic Pit grabbed his bow and pulled the string back and aimed at the dark angel but his arrow could not keep straight as his body shock from the pain of the wound. He let go of the arrow of the arrow and it flew through the air with great speed but instead of hitting Pit's target it hit the mirror near the top and formed a creak.

Soon after the mirror shattered and the dark angel fell to the ground with a small thump and pit was left speechless.

* * *

Admin L: I'm super sorry my lovely readers. I've been holding onto this chapter for months and never posted. I was writing other stuff and started an ask dark pit account. I will post the next chapter soon hopefully but my writing style changed so I'll go back on my work to edit it. Thank you to everyone who still want to read this even after my long gap. I will try to have the next chapter posted by the 20th. If you want to know what I've been doing, you can look at my profile. Sorry if there's mistakes in this, I didn't have time to read it you all.


	3. Chapter 3- Greetings

Pit rushed over to the body of the dark haired angel, he was scared but he didn't want to kill anyone. He turned the dark angel so he could see him. After a long hard stare Pit was confused. Since this dark angel came from a mirror so why didn't he walk left when he walks right and he looked more like a clone than a reflection?

Pit snapped out of his train of thought as he went to check if the dark angel was alive. He pressed his ear against the dark angel's chest and heard the sound of a heartbeat. He was happy that he hadn't killed another angel by mistake. Pit squeaked when he heard the dark angel groan, he jumped up and ran to a safer distance.

Pit watched as the dark angel woke up and looked around, the dark angel soon spotted the lighter of the two. Pit was clearly scared but he calm down a bit when the dark angel show no hostility towards him though he didn't look happy. He was about to introduce himself but he was interrupted by the dark angel.

"Are you the one who gave me this annoying headache?", The Dark angel questioned while crossing his arms.

Pit took a few seconds to process the statement as the black haired angel just stared at him as if he was stupid. It came to Pit that the Dark angel had forgotten what had happened.

"You hit your head on the wall and knocked yourself out!" Pit lied.

"I'm in the middle of the room"

"I dragged you there because... of a reason I can't think of"

The dark angel got up, "Whatever, I'm leaving." He then started to make his way to out of the room. Pit ran after him and followed the dark angel. The other didn't really seem to care.

The two jumped across platforms in silence, the only thing that stopped the silence was when monsters were attacking.

Pit couldn't stand being around company and staying completely silent, "My name is Pit! I don't remember you telling me your name" Pit said happily as he hopped along with the dark angel steps.

"It's Dark Pit" he said in boredom.

"That name is a bit strange to say, I know. How about I call you Pittoo, like Pit two?"

"I hate you"

* * *

A/N:Great great. I updated in time-I'm going to be setting deadlines for myself. The next one will be posted the day after my birthday which is the the 26th so the chapter will be out on the 27th. That's right, no breaks for me. The next one will hopefully be way longer. See you guys then. Edit: I quickly went over mistakes. sorry. It reads better now


	4. Chapter 4- Past

Pit watched Dark Pit fight. He noticed that eventhough the two looked the same, they had two completely different fighting styles. Pit went for the more long ranged route where he would guide his arrows to sneak in damage. The dark angel was more close ranged and aggressive with his attacks, he went close so the arrows had more power and was able hit where he wanted easier but it came with a cost. He always got more injured, not that he cared.

While traveling with Dark Pit, Pit started to know the dark angel's personality more. The dark angel was more gloomy so he hardly smiled. The closest Pit would get was a smirk when the dark angel finished off an enemie. The dark angel's gloominess and dry sense of humour matched his deeper monotone voice. Pit always struggled to understand why they were so different.

The red walls and dull halls started to be replaced with run down marble pillars that seemed to be stained a dark blueish colour. The more Pit looked at them the more he thought that they might fall so he would hide closer to the dark angel who would create more distance between them.

The grand pillars reminded Pit of his homeland, Skyward. He then started to think about his Goddess Palutena. The Goddess of light had allowed him into her castle when the angels had cast him aside for being a flightless angel. He flew to high which caused his wings to burn up, though they have recovered he would never be able to fly. Pit had always admired the Goddess of Light as she was a benevolent Goddess, She was kind to all living beings but when she had save Pit from loneliness he grew to admire her more. He then tried his best to become stronger so he could protect the goddess he respected so much but his dreams were shattered when the Goddess of darkness had returned to seek her revenge on the Goddess Palutena.

He didn't have much memory of what had happened next. Pit looked up to see an endless amount of platforms he had to climb but every platform he climbed, he would become a step closer to the goddess. He was going to save her from the evil serpent no matter what.

Dark Pit looked over at the light angel who was pulling a face from thinking of saving Palutena. Pit looked at the dark angel after snaping out of his day dream. The dark angel looked at him like he was a madman.

"What are you doing?" He question, not entirely sure if Pit was sane.

"Sorry Pittoo, I was just daydreaming about defeating the evil Madusa to save Lady Palutena!"

"Don't call me Pittoo, it's a stupid name. It's Dark Pit. I'm only trying to get out, I don't care about Palutena. I do things for myself"

"How could you be so mean? Palutena is the nicest person in the world. She's the Goddess of light" Pit was shocked by the Dark Pit's rude statements towards the Goddess.

"Because all of those Gods are selfish, she's only using you"

"Palutena is nothing like that, she's a good person"

"You've never even met her. If she is so loving then why is the only time she wants you is when you are the only angel that can help her. It's because she's so desperate that she's making a silly kid like you save her"

"Maybe you're right" Pit didn't actually believe in the dark angel's harsh words but he didn't want to start a fight. If Dark Pit left him. He would be all alone again and he didn't want that to ever happen again so the two carried on walking.

* * *

A/N:Wow an update two days in a row. I can't sleep so you guys get an extra chapter. So no complaining. From this point I will be answering reviews on the end of the chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Pit looked up again to see that there were more creatures ahead. Dark pit followed Pit gaze he then smacked Pit across the head and told him to stop staring and carry on walking. Dark Pit didn't know why but he really wanted to get out, he didn't understand but he wanted to be as far away from the room he had woken up to. Though he didn't believe Pit's lie he decided to think that his lack of memory must have just been from an injury.

The two carried on walking, Pit decided that he should find out more about the dark angel. Pit thought it was better to fill the awkward silence since Dark Pit wasn't the kind to start conversations.

"Hey Pittoo-"

"Not my name", Dark Pit interrupted

"Pittoo-"

"Still not my name", Dark Pit wasn't going to let Pit finish his sentence until he used his actually name and not the stupid nickname.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Pit asked loudly.

"Why do you have to call me that stupid nickname?" Dark Pit responded. This annoyed Pit since he never got an answer.

"Because Pittoo is a better to say then Dark Pit"

"No it's not"

Pit was about to respond but Dark Pit pushed him to the ground behind a rock. He then charged over to some blue snakelike creatures, he aimed for their heads. Pit didn't know if it was to end their lives quicker to get extra point for headshots.

There were a large amount of blue snakes but Pit decided that Dark Pit could handle himself and that he would only get in the way of the dark angel. Pit looked behind him to see another of the creature he had seen earlier. Skin pale as death itself, and covered in a black cloak. It walked closer to him with a large scythe. Pit looked around franticly but the platform had no space for him to run.

"Help!" Pit cried for Dark Pit's help.

Dark Pit heard the call for help but he didn't turn around, "Deal with it yourself"

Pit was started to get despite as the reaper spots him and starts going crazy, "Please, it's too much for me"

"I don't care! If you live or die, it's doesn't matter to me!" Dark Pit shouted in annoyance.

Pit felt something inside go cold, Pit had thought they had grown to be friends but those harsh words was enough to freeze him in place in shock. It didn't take long for the reaper to get into striking distance. Pit tried to get away but he was too slow. The scythe came down at him, he was able to get protect himself from a deadly attack but it left him a gash across his right arm. The pain from the cut caused him to scream.

Dark Pit heard the scream, he felt a burning sensation in his right arm this caused him to drop his bow. He quickly turned to look at Pit, he saw that Pit was attacked by a reaper. He looked closer to see that Pit's right arm was bleeding.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Dark Pit muttered as he ran to the Pit. He grabbed Pit unharmed arm and pulled him up and the reaper attempted to slice of Pit's head. Dark Pit and drag Pit along with him. The reaper chased after them and sent mini reapers after the two. Dark Pit grabbed his bow, the two made their way to the next platform. Luckily the reaper wasn't able to get to them due to not having the ability to jump. Dark Pit shot down all the reapettes, he then watched as the reaper calmed down and carried on walking in a circle.

"nonono. This can't be happening! I'm going to have to drag you everywhere and look after you like a babysitter!" Dark Pit was so annoyed that all he could do is deny their connection. He loved being a free person and find out that he was tied down to some weirdo annoyed him even more.

Pit didn't say a word, all he did was whimper in pain. The words that Dark Pit said earlier had hurt him more than the injury on his arm.

Dark Pit couldn't stand Pit's whines and took off his scarf after calming down. "Whatever, I guess it can't be helped. I have to keep you alive, I don't want to die in a crap hole like this any time soon." The dark angel wrapped the fabric tightly around Pit's arm to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks for saving me" Pit whispered loudly enough for Dark Pit to hear.

The dark angel got flustered from not being used to being complemented, "I only did it because I'll die if you die" The dark angel then sat down with his back facing his lighter half.

"How does that work?" Pit asked, he was starting to feel tired but he wanted to know. He was too curious for his own good.

"I don't know but when you got injured, I felt the pain and I feel it now" Dark Pit was curious about why this was happening and made a goal to somehow change their connection so he wouldn't die if Pit does.

"I'm sorry" Pit felt bad that because of him, he could be killing of the dark angel. Though the angel doesn't see them as friends, he did. He didn't want to lose a friend because of his own mistakes.

"You don't need to apologize, just try not to die" Dark Pit turned to look at Pit and find that he was asleep.

Pit woke up and looked around, he could see where Dark Pit was. He was alone, had Dark Pit left him while he slept? Pit didn't want to think about it. Pit's bright smile was now a constant frown. He poked at the floor. He couldn't leave because he couldn't use his arm to fire his arrow. All he could do is hope someone saves him or if a monster comes to kill him.

Pit was about to give up all hope until he heard some hurried footsteps. He looked up to see Dark Pit. Pit smiled as the dark angel walked up to him. He gave himself a mental punch for thinking that Dark Pit had left him.

Pit looked at the item that the dark angel. It was a glass with pink liquid, the dark angel handed it to him.

"What's this for?" Pit asked in curiosity.

"I brought it from a merchant, it's meant to heal you" He said bluntly.

"That's cool. How much did it cost?"

"210 hearts"

"But you don't have that much"

"That's why I took yours" After Dark Pit said that Pit checked how much he had. It was true, all of his hard earn hearts were gone.

"Thanks for buying it for me anyways" Pit slowly drank the pink potion, it tasted strangely of thick and sweet but then aftertaste hit him. "This is gross, what do they put in these? This stuff is nasty!"

Pit looked over to the dark angel to see that he was sitting on the edge of the platform not paying attention to the lighter angel. Pit walked over to Dark Pit and sat next to him.

"Pit", Dark Pit muttered mostly to himself. "What I said earlier. I didn't mean it"

Pit stared at the down at the vast number of platforms that they had climbed, "It's alright, I'm used to it" The two stayed silent for a few minutes. Pit decided that the two had made up, he got and dusted himself off. Pit smiled again, "Come on Pittoo, let's go. We're team!" He grabbed the dark angel's hand and dragged the unwilling angel.

* * *

A/N: I released on time which is good though it was was able to write a long chapter, I was every close to not being able to do this chapter due to lunar new year and mass of coursework I had to deal with.I'm putting up a poll to see if you guy would want me to carry on weekly were I upload no matter how much progress I've made on the chapter or allow me a month to stock up on chapter to up regularly and all chapter will be complete. I will choose the latter if nobody takes part because I think quality of writing is important. I'm thinking you guess for this because I know you readers like regular and long chapters. I had no beta reader since chapter 2 so sorry for mistakes. I edited chapter 2 because this chapter would make it lose purpose. So sorry the story updated by never posted the chapter

myulander- Thank you for reviewing on my birthday! I honestly this really does feel like a job

Fanfic girl- Awesome name and thank you! The next chapter is out and you probably just read it. I hope it didn't disappoint


	6. Chapter 6

The two had carried on their way up, they didn't once mention the reaper incident. Dark Pit was back to his normal self, trying to avoid Pit's loud talk while Pit was just as chatty as before. They found hammers about the area which confused them but they took them with them anyways in case they would need it for a letter event.

"If we're going to be a team then we need a team name, we should be called The Pit Crew!" Pit announced.

"How about no?" Dark Pit said as he stopped to look at Pit.

"No wouldn't be a good name for a team"

"How can one person be such an idiot? I hope there isn't any more people like you, Pitstain." With that the dark angel carried on walking.

"You know I can call you the same thing, right?!" Pit ran after the other. He noticed that the place started to gain more plant life, he was right to think they were not real plants but were underworld plants and they were not safe to touch.

Dark Pit spotted another underworld monster in the distance, his first thought was to kill it but he changed his mind at the last second. "Pit, I want you to kill that thing"

Pit nodded and ran over to the red, one eyed creature, "Creature of the underworld you have stray too far into the darkness so I shall show you the light!" He came up with the speech all himself. Pit was rather proud of his little speech while Dark Pit was hitting his head against a rock. Oh how he could not stand the lighter twin.

Pit walked closer to the rather still underworld monster but just before he could shoot the monster, it shot red flames towards him. Pit freaked out and tried to get away, he ended up tripping on his own foot and dropping his bow. Dark Pit noticed Pit's distress and shot the monster from where he was standing, due to Dark Pit being horrible at long range the arrow barely got a hit of the monster. It took the dark angel 3 more shots before he hit the monster in the eye to kill it.

Dark Pit ran to Pit and saw that the light angel was trembling. The dark angel was struggling in thinking of a reason why Pit would be so freaked out from a underworld monster when they had faced many. He waited silently until Pit had calmed down. Pit for once was silent as well which somewhat disturbed the dark angel. Since Pit wasn't talking, he decided that he should talk first.

"What happened just now, Pitstain?"

Pit didn't want to answer Dark Pit's question but if they going to be a team then they were going to have to talk to each other.

"I'm scared of fire, Pittoo"

"It's Dark Pit. Why are you scared of fire?"

"A few years ago I burnt my wings, they've recovered and look normal now but they have lost the ability to fly on their own."

"And a flightless angel might as well not be alive I hear"

Pit stared at the floor to avoid the eyes of the dark angel, "That's what they say to me"

"Those angel aren't very angelic"

"Oh that's rich coming from you but to be honest, you've been kinder to me than any of them ever have." Pit looked at Dark Pit's wings. "Say Pittoo, your wings look different from mine"

"Yes they are, are you colour blind or something Pitstain?"

"I'm not colour blind! You have differently shaped feathers than me which might mean we have different wings. You could be able to fly"

Flight was a very important thing to the dark angel, flight allowed him to be free and go wherever he wanted and if Pit's silly damaged wings had stopped him from flying then he and Pit were going to have a long talk. Seeing how they had different wings, he might be able to fly so there was no point on telling off the light angel. He also had a little bit of pity for him, Pit obviously already has had people harass him about his wings.

"Whatever, I'm just surprised that you haven't cried like a baby yet"

"I just have no more tears to shed. no point crying over spilt ice-cream. Nothing really makes me cry anymore, even if Palutena died or if I would have to fight her I wouldn't cry." Pit didn't want to talk all pessimistic anymore, "We're nearly at our first boss, Pittoo. I can feel it"

The two made their way towards the boss. The area started to become hotter but Pit could feel that there were two strong forces in the direction that they were heading. One felt good while the other felt evil.

The two entered a room that was filled with skull like creatures. Dark Pit quickly charged to kill the enemies while Pit shot any that got too close to the dark angel. The two worked together to clear the room. The area stopped looking more tower like and is now more like a multiple floored maze. The two entered the next room to see that there were two strange looking underworld monsters. They were both tall creatures that wore dark purple cloaks. The strangest part was that they had heads that were the shape of an eggplant. As soon as the two stepped into the room they were shot at. Dark Pit was able to get out of the way but Pit wasn't as lucky. Dark Pit turned to see a giant eggplant with legs, running around like a headless chicken. Dark Pit realised that he wouldn't be able to fight while protecting eggplant Pit so he pulled him over the higher platform and shot at the eggplant monster and shot it to death. He then pulled Pit out of the room, he made his way through a few rooms and blasted away any monster that were in his way.

Dark Pit found a hospital and chucked eggplant Pit in. The room was a real contest with what W's outside. The hospital was clean. There's was a woman right in the middle of the room.

"What are you even doing here in the middle of the underworld, who were you planning on treating?", Dark Pit decided that he wanted to break the forth wall.

"Let me remove the eggplant curse"

"You never answered my question, why would you be in the underworld?"

"Let me remove the eggplant curse"

Dark Pit sighed in defeat and pushed Pit to the lady. Pit soon returned back to his normal self. "I hate eggplants!"

* * *

A/N:

Roy-Desu13- Thank you, I hope you liked this chapter too and hopefully the story stays amazing!

There some bits of the story that might remind you of some other people's stories but they are rather subtle I hope. Dark Pit might not stay grounded since Pit really wanted to fly and that is reflected by Dark Pit's less injured wings.

It came out on Saturday because I felt like it was too short,I was going to extend the chapter but I had no time to since Iwas forced out of my house to are closing in next week. 13th of March which is also the release of the next chapter, don't forget that no votes mean I won't update for a month but I will then be super on time and I will be less likely to miss the weekly updates. I might even post two chapters a week after the month break. I'm looking for beta readers so PM me if you would like to help.

Small note, I was going to convert this story into a graphic novel but due to reasons like the lack of software and copyright issues, I had to scrap that but I do have character designs incase you guys want to see it. You can PM me or something. Just incase you wanted to know what they look like.

Thank you for reading my lovely readers.


	7. Chapter 7

Pit could get over the fact that he was turned into an eggplant and kept complaining as the two walked through monster infested rooms.

Dark Pit climbed up some ladder while Pit followed closely behind. The dark angel stopped something in the room and waited for Pit to catch up. Pit was about to say something but Dark Pit hushed him. Pit followed the dark angel's glance to see something that almost made him gasp but Dark Pit covered his mouth.

Standing in the middle of the room was a centurion, the ones that serves the goddess that Pit respects so much. He looked around the room to see that there were a lot of monsters in the room. Dark Pit gave him hand signal and Pit understood what he wanted. Pit shot the monster from a far, confusing them so they were easy to get rid of. Once the room was cleared the dark angel got up and walked to the statue. He poked at it to feel that it was solid rock.

"Do you think he's dead?" he asked as he looked around the statue to see if there any dents.

"I'm not sure but I know that we need to save him. Also angels can't die because Palutena can revive them. The only way an angel can die is if they lose their soul" Pit said as he remembered one of his boring lectures that he had to sit through.

"I know that already" Dark Pit looked around some more but found that there was no point in staying if they could get the petrified centurion free so he made his way to the door across the plain room. Pit followed after the dark angel but when he walked by the petrified centurion a hammer he had collected earlier appeared in his hand.

"Hold on Pittoo, I have an idea" Pit ran back to the centurion and held up the hammer. It was surprisingly light but them again they did carry it here and it almost weightless. Dark Pit turned around to see what Pit's great idea was but instead he saw Pit about to smash the centurion. He was going to say something to stop the lighter angel but Pit already brought sown the hammer before he could say anything. Stone scattered around so Pit closed his eyes.

"Looks like your idea worked after all" Dark Pit said in his bored tone and walk over to his lighter half. Pit opened his eyes to see that the small centurion was free. Pit shouted and did a victory pose, the centurion was extremely confused while Dark Pit just looked away as if pretending that he didn't know the lighter angel.

"Gee, thanks for saving me because you saved me I will help you when you need it" The centurion offered. Pit thought about it, he felt like they were going to reach something strong soon so help would be nice.

"We don't need help, we can handle it on our own" Dark Pit said with a irritated look on his face.

"I insist, I want to help you two for saving me" The centurion squeaked quietly.

"We don't need your help so go away or I shoot you back to Skyworld" Dark Pit threatened. He didn't want need or want anybody's help. It was bad enough that he had to be stuck with Pit.

The two angels went from room to room while getting rid of all of the underworld monsters that got in their way. Every time the two had crossed a petrified Pit insisted on helping then regardless on how annoyed the dark angel became.

The two had finally reached the boss room with little problems. Pit could feel sense that the secret treasure was on the other side of the large door but he could also feel a great evil.

The two walked into the room and the door slammed behind them. The two two turned to see that the door was completely blocked off. A loud roar rumbled through the room, the two ran to the souse of the noise to see a large terrifying two headed dog. It let out another roar causing fire to spread on it's back. The two took out their bows and aimed for the two headed dog.

"It's time to get some nintendog points, so roll over and play dead!" Pit shouts his battle cry.

"This is seriously not the time for this!" Dark shouted irritably as he jumped out of the way of the charging hell dog. Dark Pit got behind of the hell dog to shot it's back. He distracted the two headed dog while the lighter angel got up and climbed up a platform to be out of the way.

The dark angel did not expect the dog to turn at a fast speed and charged at him. The two got knocked into the wall on the other side

"Pittoo!" Pit shouted as he jump from the platform he was standing on and ran towards Twinbellows, shooting as many shots as he could to get the hell dog's attention away from the dark angel. Twinbellow's attention was quickly drawn away from the dark angel and ran after Pit.

Dark Pit recovered and wiped the blood off his face with the back of his hand. He saw that the hell dog was after Pit so he got up and started shooting it's back. Twinbellows get stuck between the shots between the two angels. Pit saw that Twinbellows was confused so he charged an arrow and fired it. The arrow had enough force to defeat Twinbellows.

"No treats for you! You're finished!"

A box appears in the middle of the room, the two sit next to each other by it. Pit was the first to recover and walked to the box and picked it up. Dark Pit then got up. The box disappeared from Pit's grasp. A exit formed where they had first saw Twinbellows. The two walk over and pushed the door open to the next area.

* * *

A/N: Here's the chapter, sorry it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be but I got a horrible illness. I managed to finish the chapter. Also, I'm looking for beta readers and proof readers to help improve my chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

Pit was beyond happy to be finally out of the hellish underworld and blessed to be was closer to the sky where he belonged. He stared up at the sky on wonder though the day was gloomier without the goddess of Light ruling. Pit couldn't be happier as took his first breath of air that smell of death and lay on the ground. He wasn't going to kiss it because he wasn't an idiot all the time and that wouldn't taste very good. He looked over his shoulder to see if the dark angel was just as excited as he was.

He didn't show it as he kept on a blank expression but inside he was slightly pleased about seeing the surface for the first time and how it was a complete contrast from the underworld. While the underworld was constricting the surface had more space to walk around and the air was different. He wanted to see if he could fly but he felt like there was something stopping him from gaining flight and it wasn't just the lighter angel. It must have been Medusa that was stopping him from flying, Pit just didn't have enough in him to stop someone from flying.

The two took this time to rest before they had to face more monsters, with only one of the three treasures they still had a long way to go and it wasn't going to be as easy as getting the first one. They had only fought Medusa's dog, the two knew that things were just going to get harder for them. Though they were still far away from Skyworld, Pit was starting to gain more hope that he can save the goddess and save the world from Medusa.

He still didn't know what to think of Dark Pit. Dark Pit wasn't an enemy but Pit wouldn't say that Dark Pit was helping him for the sake of being good. Dark Pit seemed to have only stayed so he could stop Pit from dying and getting his own life ended.

Pit hoped that the dark angel would grow to want to be friends that would be the best possibility. The dark angel never shared his feelings so he may never know if they ever become friends. He didn't want to bring up the subject and having the two split up because of a little question, the dark angel could get extremely grumpy over little things. He could sense that the next boss they have to face will not be as easy as the hell dog. Though it was nothing compared to the feeling of darkness coming from deep within Skyworld which had to be Medusa.

When the two were done with their break they decided to just walk towards Skyworld since there were no more platforms leading up and they were going to have to find them. Dark Pit questioned why there would be platforms leading up to Skyworld that human could just find and go up but Pit told the darker twin just to not talk about it and not to mention it. The two carried on walking the direction that Pit believed to be Skyworld. The two were in the middle of nowhere, neither of the two could recognize where they are. Pit was grateful that there were no human villages around yet, he didn't want to see the suffering they were going through because he had stopped Medusa yet. Night set across the land quickly which had surprised the two angels. Only an hour ago the sun was out and somewhat shining, Pit just guess that Medusa's rule had messed up how light worked so the two had to make a quick campsite. Dark Pit decided that he would take the first shift of making sure they weren't attacked. Pit wasn't too worried about that since they haven't seen monster since they got out of the underworld but Dark Pit didn't want to take any risks.

Pit lay down against the willow tree by their campsite and slowly let his eyelids close. Everything slowly disappeared into darkness and the noise of the field faded into a light hum and melted into silence.

_Pit woke up and his vision slowly cleared as he gained conscience, blurs steadily became defined and these lines connected to form shapes of the things around him. He looked around to see that he was back in the cell that he had started at in the underworld. He thought about the whole journey he took with Dark Pit and all of the events that had taken place. There was no way that this could have been real but how else would he have ended up here. He got up and pressed his hands to the wall and felt that is was freezing cold. Cold? How could he feel cold in a dream? He pinched himself and it stung. If he was dreaming then it wouldn't have been painful. He looked around again, everything was exactly like how it was in the cell with the same cracks and the same marks. There was the smell of rot he thought he had left for good. It is something that you could never get used to because it was so rancid. There couldn't be a dream so real… unless, it wasn't a dream._

_"Did you have fun on your little dream? Did you really think that a little angel like you could stop the Goddess of the underworld and Darkness? You're nothing more than just little pest" A voice hissed, Pit couldn't see who it was but he knew who it was instant. The only person with a voice so venom filled was Medusa, though she's not exactly the goddess of the underworld since she came from Skyworld but she got dumped here when she betrayed the heavens._

_"There's no way what happened was just a dream. We had to go through so much, he fought with all we had. I may not be able to take you on by myself but two angel are better an one! I will wake up and stop you with Pittoo's help!" As Pit started Medusa stepped out of the shadows and into the angel's view. Her long snake filled hissed toward the angel._

_"Silly pathetic angel. I was the one who created him, he will betray you and I will have victory." The goddess walked closer to the cell. Pit couldn't move from where he was standing, his legs felt like they were frozen to the ground so he glared at her as she walked closer._

_"Pittoo might be a grumpy angel but he knows what is right and we will stop you. I will keep fighting you until my last breath if I have to." As Pit spoke the goddess laughed at his ridiculous idea._

_"Then how about you die now?" She began as she pulled out a black dagger. The hisses and noises increased as she walked even closer to the angel. _

_Pit tried to get away but he couldn't move, frozen in fear. He struggled to pull up at least one of them but in his efforts he fell onto the cold hard ground. He was dazed for a second but composed himself quickly. He looked up at Medusa to see her coming closer. As he was about to crawl away a stream of hot red seeped into his right eye. Acting quickly, he traced the trail of blood back to his scraped forehead, wiping it quickly. He desperately tried to get away from the goddess but his body still refused to move. He craned his neck around the room looking for anything to help. The distance between the two got smaller and smaller and the sound of footsteps got louder. He turned to see the goddess over him with the dagger held high, clutched tightly in her hands. He shielded his face with his arms and noticed a black scarf tightly tied to his arm. He didn't think it was there before but that wasn't important. There was no way that Dark Pit would betray him and there was no way that he would let her win not when so many people are depending on him. He felt the fear leave him as a new grown confidence sunk in. He was able to get out of the way at the last moment as he jumped to the side and tried to create some distance between them. He stopped when he felt a sharp pain between his wings. He fell onto his knees, the pain was too much for him to handle. He ran his hand between his wings which felt as if they were burning and looked at it, it was completely covered in his own blood. It dripped off his hands and onto the ground. The red liquid started to pool up on the ground under him. _

Pit got up gasping for breath, his lung felt like they were burning from the inside. He looked around to see that he was back in the same peaceful field. He ran his hands slowly through the soft grass "That was too real to be a dream" He thought as he looked up at the starless sky above him and wondered if that wasn't a dream but instead a message sent from the snake haired lady herself. He got up which he found to be a bit difficult since the dream had really spooked him and walked around, he couldn't find the dark angel due to his dark clothing most likely. It was too dark to see anything without starlight but Pit kept searching for the dark angel for almost 30 minutes before he started to panic. Did Dark Pit leave while he was sleeping? Why would the Dark angel leave him? Was Medusa not lying and Dark Pit was tricking him the whole time? Questions started to fill the light angels head as he started double checking the area around him running around as fast as he could. It led to him falling over a few times and lead to scrapes on his arm and legs but If couldn't find Dark Pit then it wouldn't matter.

Meanwhile on a branch of the willow tree that Pit was sleeping against, Dark Pit watched as the lighter angel ran around panicking in the darkness. He found it amusing so he didn't give away his location at first but after Pit started shouting his name which made his ears hurt, at which point was when he decided to get down. "I'm right here so you can stop shouting now Pitstain" Pit could barely make out where the dark angel was but was too relieved to confirm that it was actually the dark angel and tried to give him a big hug from how Dark Pit didn't leave him. He was right about Dark Pit, he would never leave him. Since Dark Pit was up during the night he could easily see Pit charging towards him and stepped out of the way which led to Pit running into the tree and falling to the ground with a thud.

"Oww! Pittoo you're a jerk! " He complained loudly as he rubbed his sore nose.

"Thanks for the complement." He said sarcastically as climbed back into the tree.

"That was not a complement!" Pit argued as he sat at the base of the tree.

"Pitstain that was-" He stopped himself, "Never mind, I can't have you dying from your small brain exploding."

"My brain is not small, it's the same size as yours" At that point the dark angel stopped listening to what the angel had to say. Pit eventually gave up and the two waited for the sun to come up.

After an hour or so the sun came up and the two were ready to go since they didn't have much to carry, Pit remembered the strange dream he had and looked at the scarf tied around his old cut that had healed. There was no point in keeping it anymore since the injury was gone. It would be like keeping a bandage way too long.

"Pittoo you can have your scarf back now, I don't need it anymore." He started as the two were heading toward an abandoned town. Dark Pit didn't turn to look at him. He didn't say anything. There was a long silence while Dark Pit thought about what to say. Pit thought that his dark copy was ignoring him.

"I don't need it anymore and it has your blood on it so it's yours now. You keep it, I have no use for it now." He honestly didn't care about that scarf so Pit put it in his pocket. It seem to be a great good luck charm since it help him get away from Medusa the first time.

The two reached the town to see that most of the buildings were destroyed but some were untouched so it must have been a fast attack. Pit looked around with a sad expression, maybe if he had gotten out sooner the humans of the town wouldn't have had to leave. He might have been able to save them. Thankfully there were no dead bodies anywhere which meant the people were able to get away. The two decided to split up to look for more clues and to get food if they could find any. Pit's sense was no longer showing them what direction the path to Skyworld the path to Skyworld was. They just knew that it was above them.

Pit wasn't excited by the idea but they were going to cover more ground. He looked inside the rubble of buildings that were once home to many humans. There was no noise besides the sound of the wind and footsteps. The town was bigger than Pit thought. Pit moved to a house that hadn't been damaged and looked inside. Almost every belonging was taken out of the house, the only things left were things too heavy to carry by foot. The room wasn't anything amazing, this town seemed to be a poor farm town. The house was mostly made out wood and stone. The flooring was smoothed out wood with a large black carpet in the middle. He looked inside the kitchen to look for food, thinking about it Pit realized that the two haven't eaten for a while. The underworld wasn't exactly a good place to gather food. Pit search though some cupboards until he heard a noise coming from behind him which spooked him so much that he hit his head against the top of the draw he was looking in. He heard the noise again. That was strange, he was sure that there were no monsters or humans in the entire town. He slowly got up, "Is anybody here?" he said quietly and then listened for the small squeaking noise to sound again.

A small noise came from behind the stove. The light angel slowly peered behind the stove and he was shocked from what he saw. He shouted, "Puppies!" Lying behind the stove was one white furred mother and her three small puppies. He crouched down and watched the four dogs. The three puppies played while the mother looked extremely tired, thin and weak. Pit ran out of the house to go and find food for the dogs being the good angel he is. Pit decided to go to one of the farms to look for any livestock since dog eat meat and not yucky vegetables like eggplants and carrots. When he finally got to one of the farms he saw a small fire that was still glowing red a bit. Pit figured that meant that humans are still around, he walked into the barn to see that there was a carcass and meat on the floor. He pulled off some of the meat so it was enough for the dogs, the dark angel and himself, he didn't take any more than that. He made sure to look around for any humans. He didn't find any but he got to the dogs and gave the mother some of the meat which she happily took. He watched the mother eat and then looked at the puppies when she was done, he picked up the puppies and put them on the carpet to play and the mother followed. Pit decided that he should use the stove to cook the food first before heading back to the meeting point. Since raw meat was a gross but he would still eat, he just preferred it cooked.

It took pit almost an hour of rubbing two sticks together to get the fire starting. It took more than a few tries. Pit almost drooled as he watched the meat cook.

"I wish I was a dog, I would be able to super smell this food!" he starts as he leans in towards the stove to get a better view. When the meat was done Pit waited for the food to cool since he wanted to eat with his dark lookalike. The mother seemed to be getting stronger as she was walking around the house keeping her pups out of trouble. Pit decided to play with the puppies until he had to go.

Pit poked at the meat to see if he could hold it, it wasn't hot so he picked up and went outside. The air was warmer and the sun was slightly brighter. It was high up for noon. He started walking back to the meeting point that the two had agreed on, he stopped when he heard something behind him. He was being followed and it sounded like it was more than one, maybe it's a person or some kind of underworld monster. It had been quiet in term of monsters. He pretended that he didn't notice for a bit but the sounds of footsteps were still constant behind him. He stopped and looked back, he was quickly knocked to the ground. He pushed whatever was on him and looked at his attacker. He get out sigh of relief when he saw that it was just the dogs, they must have followed him. The smallest of the puppies and jumped onto him and looked his face.

The happy angel giggled as he set the small dog on the ground, "Stop that, Pittoo will be grumpy if I'm late but you guys can come along." He gave a big cheesy smile and carried on walking back at a jolly pace. When he got to the meeting point he noticed that nobody was there, he looked around the square and still there was no sign of the dark angel. There wasn't even a dark feather around. He sat on the fountain to rest his legs, he decided to wait for his twin. There nothing else he could do but wait for him to return, there was no point in both of them getting lost. That would cause even more trouble and they shouldn't be wasting time while the goddess is waiting for his return. Pit had waited for over an hour and the dark angel still did not arrive. He cringed when he felt like something shattered inside him, he looked skywards to see that the sky was getting darker. He was starting to get worried about him but every time the dark angel went missing he would always come back. Hopefully he would return again.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for waiting dear readers. My next update will be next month, I decided it's best to post monthly since my exams are here but you get an extra long chapter. I won't leave you guys for an entire month, I'll be posting a Mirror Twin Side one-shot between this chapter and the next. Review are appreciated because they tell me if you guys are interested or not. As you should know you can review without an account.

Please check out my new beta reader Roy-desu. He's helpped the chapter a lot and is a great writer.

**I might put Mirror Twin on hiatus for long time after the surface arc**

I will have the information on my profile


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys that this took long to be uploaded, Have a nice read though.

* * *

**A few hours earlier when the two had split up **

It had been almost an hour from when Dark Pit had split off from Pit and he was by the outskirts of the town near the farmland. He doubted that any of the crops would be good to eat since he didn't know how to make bread from a bunch of wheat. He went into a nearby house to see if there was anything useful inside. The house seemed rather plain and was similar the house that Pit had seen. He walked around until he saw something in the corner of his eye. He walked over to only to find that it was a mirror that had reflected sun light into his eye. He walked closer to see his reflection, he look a lot more like Pit than he had thought. He didn't understand why he was so connected to Pit, he knew that Pit was lying that he bumped his head to forget everything. It couldn't have been chance that he looked to be a discolored double of Pit and have the connection that they have. The more he looked at the mirror he felt like he was getting tired and sleepy.

He saw a dark figure in the reflection of the mirror standing behind him, he turned as fast as he could to see that no one was there. The house was just as silent as it always was. This didn't stop his heart rate increasing. He felt like something was off but everything around him didn't seem to have changed. Pain was starting to form in his chest that tightened. He looked at the mirror again a he swore that he saw his reflect grin at him. He was sick of looking at the mirror and used all of his strength and energy to smash the mirror with his bare fist. Glass and blood scattered across the ground. He didn't have it in him to do anything else but lean against the wall and stare at the ground until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He heard faint footsteps but it soon faded back into silence.

(Oh yay another dream text, luckily Pit has had his last "dream message")

Dark Pit wasn't happy when he woke up with his head feeling like it was exploding from the inside. He looked around to see it was the first room he had set eyes upon. It was the room with the mirror in it. Speaking of mirrors, Dark Pit looked to the center of the room to see that the mirror still stood proud. It was still chattered with glass shards on the floor but it was different. The mirror seemed to have started fixing itself. The bottom was no longer chattered and looked complete. A good third of the mirror looked as if it was in perfect condition. Dark Pit spotted one of the shards glowing and floating into the air. It went to the mirror and stuck itself down in place and the crack that that separated from the main mirror disappeared.

"Dark Pit" A voice hissed behind the angel, he turned around but nobody was there. Now he was really going crazy.

"I'm surprised you two were able to defeat my little guard but I'm disappointed that you have betrayed me. I don't tolerate traitors." The voice hissed again, it was clear to Dark Pit that she wasn't in the room.

"I don't serve anyone, I didn't betray anybody!" He shouted as he took out his bow.

"You had a mission, I guess that mirror shattered before you were completely. A flawed experiment but I can't deny that you are powerful, maybe even more powerful than the original. Why keep him when he's only making you weaker? You have to destroy him and since you've got him to trust you it will be easy to finish him"

"I don't take orders from you! I can't kill Pit without killing myself, I'm not an idiot like he is"

"I see where you defiance comes from now", the sound of snakes echoed in the room.

"What are you talking about?" Dark Pit didn't fully understand what she was talking about but he felt like pieces of the puzzle were starting to get fixed together. Things were becoming clear in his mind as if something missing was coming back.

"You haven't simply betrayed me, you have lost your memory. Your soul was never separated from that pitiful angel. Worry no, once I have completed the mirror then you will do as I say. This will not be our last meeting." The voice faded in the end.

Dark Pit didn't get a break to think as the room rapidly filled with blue flames. He ran for the exit and tried to get through but the exit was completely blocked and wouldn't budge. He watched as the flames almost reached his feet.

(End of dream)

When the dark angel woke up he tried to get up, not from fear but from being in a panic on having to get to Skyworld before the mirror is complete. He tried to get up but he couldn't, he heard some voices and opened his eyes. He was in a huge some or something, he looked at what stopped him from getting up. It was a human boy sitting on his back so he couldn't get up.

"Get off me!" Dark Pit growled. The boy didn't move and merely looked at the angel. The boy was at least double the size of the dark angel, he had long black hair. He was tanned and was muscular for his age.

"No way red eyes" the boy spoke loudly and looked at the others, "You're going to be here for a while."

Dark Pit was going to fight back and looked franticly around for his weapon but it was all the way on the wall at the other side of the room and there was nothing to grab to knock the human out. The dark angel treaded his fingers through his pitch black hair in frustration. He sighed in defeat since there was nothing he could do. The adrenaline started to wear off and the Dark angel started to take note of his surrounding more, he was in the middle of a rundown barn. The smell of straw was strong and he noticed that there were three other humans that were standing the room staring back at him with curiosity and interest.

Two girls and another boy, one girl was a blonde and the other was younger had light brown hair while the boy had shot brown hair who was younger than the blonde as well. They didn't interest Dark Pit very much, they didn't look like they would make a good fight. There was no point in fighting someone weaker than you unless they were in your way which was Dark Pit's logic.

"He talks, maybe he isn't working for the underworld army", the blonde said and she walked over to the boy keeping the angel in place. "Magnus, maybe we should let him up. If he could fight without his weapon then he would have attacked you but now since his hands are free." The girl spoke wise word for her size. Though he wouldn't admit it, the dark angel gained slight interest on the older two of the human.

The girl then grabbed Dark Pit's bow and threw it over Magnus who caught it easily. He then got up and let the angel free. The door was wide open but he couldn't leave without his bow. He simply got up and waited to see what they wanted with him. He needed to find Pit but he wouldn't be able to get to Medusa without a weapon, it would be suicide.

"I'm sorry if we surprised you, we had to make sure you was safe. We just want to ask you a few things and then we'll be on our way. Let us introduce ourselves. We're a group of mercenary. My name is Gaol." The girl went on though the angel didn't really care for their names or what they do but he kept his mouth shut, he understood when you should or shouldn't say anything. The now named Gaol carried on, "you see the big guy, his name is Magnus. Those two over there are Sofia and Alexandra"

"That's great and all but I don't have time to have a picnic you know. I have places to go" his feathers ruffled slightly.

Magnus held onto his sword since the angel seemed to be becoming hostiles but Gaol gave him a reassuring look which made him back down.

"Okay, I get it. You want to leave but we'll decide if you can after you answer the question or you can leave without your weapon". She thought she heard the dark angel mutter idiot humans but she could understand why he wouldn't be happy with the group. She thought of her first question carefully, "Who do you work for? Angels are mean to work for the goddess of light, Palutena. However, I've never heard of a good angel having black wings."

"I'll tell you what I tell everyone else, I work for nobody but myself. I don't serve any selfish god or goddess." The dark angel glared at them for even suggesting that he was working for someone.

The blonde haired girl looked at Dark Pit's eyes for an indication that he was lying and was met with annoyance. "That's rather self-righteous" she thought to herself as she look at her partner. Magnus seem amused by the answer. She finally thought of a response, "Alright little one, we believe you"

"I'm not little." He hasn't actually seen other angels besides Pit and the centurions and they were about his size.

"Second question, what do you plan on doing when we let you go?"

Dark Pit didn't need to think about it, "I'm going to find my lookalike Pitstain and defeat Medusa. Can I go now?"

Gaol walked towards Magus as she spoke, "If you don't serve Palutena, why would you want to defeat Medusa if you are a neutral force"

Dark Pit nearly snarled thinking about the dark goddess, "I have a bone to pick with her. I'm not doing this to save any goddess Pitstain can do that by himself"

Gaol thought about what to do next. She looked at the dark angel and then his weapon. She signaled the other two to get closer so they could talk about what they would do with the angel. As the four talked, Dark Pit wondered what Pit was doing. Pit must have been safe because he wasn't in pain but it had been quiet for the entire day. Gaol turned to the dark angel which snapped him out of his thoughts.

"We've decided that we'll let you go"

"Finally"

"But we're coming with you to see your so called lookalike and then you get your bow back." The four got their belonging while the angel was silently raging in the inside. Looking after Pit was at his limit and now he has to be followed by four humans, nothing could get worse than this.

As he walked through the lifeless town all he could hear was the sound of foot step and the soft mutters from the four following behind him. He was bothered by something. Since he had woken up his mind had become less fogged. He remembered parts of the short life he lived before he emerged from the mirror. There was nothing too revealing besides the mission he was given but he did remember one ability he had.

He closed ignored the noise around him and he focus on the single point in his mind, the background slowly faded to black, buildings became rotten and aged. The single thing he thought about was the mirror that he had come from. Shards scattered across the ground, he stood back and looked closely at the structure. It hadn't changed much from the last time he had saw it but he was going to run out of time in a matter of a few days.

Magus watch as Dark Pit seemed to be day dreaming, completely zoned out. Sure he kept walking like he was before but the look in his eyes were dark and dull. To Magus the dark angel was just a child, a child that he couldn't trust but still a young boy. The angel seemed like a lost child. Magus had always wanted a child of his own and was hoping to have a child with his lover Gaol. The mercenary instinctively pat the dark angel's hair and scuffled it.

Dark Pit broke from his trace in a panic and turned to his attacker to see that it was just the human trying to mess with him. He stopped walking to glare at the mercenary and his eye twitched from annoyance he was clearly not pleased, if looks could kill, the young mercenary would have a hole through his head.

Gaol merely looked away as if giving the angel permission to attack Magnus for his stupidity. Magnus noticed that everyone was against him and he laughed nervously.

"Whatever, let's just keep moving." The dark angel's tone and face expression went against his body language as Magnus could see he was clenching his first from anger. The four could tell that the dark angel was one to react over dramatically and preferred to keep thing to himself. Gaol watched the black angel carry on walking as if nothing had happened, her gaze was one of sympathy but also pity.

* * *

After my exams I became a lazy pickle and I only felt like drawing. Hopefully I pick this story up again soon but I haven't been in the mood for writing. I kept forgetting to upload this chapter the next chapter should hopefully be out before the end of the year. From my memory this chapter was only slightly beta read so there might be a few mistakes. I don't know, lately I've been wanting to carry on the story but I've been entering a bunch of contests. I'm most active on devaintart. Maybe if I start a new story then I'll have more interest in writing this. See you guys later


End file.
